


Everything I Wanted

by stormie92



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hamish Mycroft - Freeform, Harry Hart x Reader - Freeform, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman imagine, Love, Love with both men, Merlin Kingsman x Reader - Freeform, Merlin x Reader - Freeform, Multi, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Two Lovers, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: You are the lover of Harry Hart who was sadly shot in Kentucky.After mourning, Merlin and you start a relationship. Kingsman is attacked which sends you lot packing to Kentucky where you find out about Harry and horrible things happen.
Relationships: Hamish Mycroft x Reader, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader, Merlin (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I had a million different story ideas go through my head when I hear Billie Eilish's song "Everything I wanted"..... Here is one.
> 
> I will attempt the other soon (It is ALL Harry Hart focused, that one)!
> 
> So, song?
> 
> Everything I Wanted 
> 
> Billie Eilish.

“I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
Not what you'd think  
And if I'm bein' honest  
It might've been a nightmare  
To anyone who might care”

It was a year ago.  
Harry Hart had been shot and killed by Valentine.  
You were his lover.  
You remained secretly broken inside but on the outside you put on a smile “Everything is fine”. 

Eggsy was the same as you. Anger boiled deep down in his soul even after he, Merlin and you put an end to Valentine. 

Merlin knew better.  
“You don’t have to keep it up, Y/N. It is okay to hurt to still” he would whisper to you within his house. Merlin would hold you as tight as he could while doing so, rubbing his long fingers up and down your back. “Eggsy and I miss him too. Ya’ know though, Y/N . . . Harry would want ya’ to be happy though at some point. He would fret if he knew you were still hurting.”

You smile every time Merlin says that. It’s very true, Harry Hart would not approve of the heartbreak lasting a lifetime. 

Eventually, you and Merlin become an item. At one point you both discussed if this was breaking some sort of rule with the dearly departed Hart but came to the conclusion that he’d want you both happy. Harry would want you loved for and cared for . . . and to be cared for by a man who would be the ultimate gentleman to you.

Merlin was that man.

The attacks on Kingsman happened. 

Every one dead except you, Merlin and Eggsy. 

Kingsman headquarters? Gone.

Harry Hart’s house was now gone.

Everything that had memories were now gone.

Reduced to rubble and ash.

Your heart, Eggsy’s and Merlin’s hearts ached with sadness. 

And hearts full of anger.

The perfect storm swirling up within your souls to find these bastards and make them pay for the sins they had committed against you all.

First, though you had to do the doomsday protocol. 

The three of you tossed back drinks as you gave memories of the people you had lost. You and Merlin drank until you were in tears. Blinded and numbed by the alcohol in your drinking glasses. 

Eggsy found the clue which led you all to Kentucky.

A place you never wanted to step foot in.


End file.
